La fin du rêve
by Roza Kincaid
Summary: Un jour, un amour, une catastrophe, que va-t-il advenir de Bella et Edward
1. Chapter 1

**Voici une petite OS que m'a inspiré le film Remember Me. Film qui m'a beaucoup marqué faut croire :) . **

**Donc voilà un peu inspiré du film, petite aventure entre Bella et Edward.**

_-Edwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaard! Edwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaard!_

J'avais mal à la jambe, elle devait être cassé, j'en sais rien. Je pleurais mais pouvait-il être? Je errais dans les décombres. Je hurlais en espérant qu'il me réponde. Je faisais fréquemment des crises d'angoisse. Je ne pouvais pas vivre sans lui.

Nous étions le 11 septembre 2001, les tours jumelles venaient de finir de s'écrouler. Edward avait ses bureaux là bas. Moi je devais le rejoindre. Quand le premier avion avait frappé j'étais au pied de la tour. J'avais appelé Edward, qu'il descende immédiatement. Il était arrivé affolé. Le deuxième avion avait percuté la seconde tour. Il m'avait pris le bras et on courait loin des tours. Mais il y avait des projectiles, de la poussière, on s'était lâché la main et je l'avais perdu. Depuis ce moment je le cherchais.

Mais pourquoi ça nous arrivait à nous! On avait tout pour nous. Il avait un bon boulot, moi aussi. On avait 26 ans, on allait se marier. On habitait tous les deux dans un petit appartement à côté de central park. Autrement dit on avait tous pour nous mais c'est en train de nous gâcher la vie. Les secours me disaient de partir, je leur avais décris Edward des fois qu'ils le trouveraient mais je continuais à parcourir les décombres. Je ne partirais pas d'ici tant que je ne l'aurais pas trouvé.

_-Edwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaard!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

Je criais et des larmes se mélangeaient à mes cris. Je soulevais des pierres, trébuchés sur des cadavres. Plus rien ne me dégoutait, j'attendais juste de le trouver. Je me rapprochais des limites de sécurité c'est là qu'on s'était lâché la main... enfin je crois. Tout s'est passé tellement vite... Il y avait des cadavres partout, des pompiers évacuaient des personnes. Je m'approchais soulevant les bouts de taule qui jonchaient le sol. Mais où es-tu Edward?? tu peux pas voir disparu comme ça. Ma jambe m'élançait. Un pompier vint vers moi.

_-Mademoiselle, vous devriez rejoindre la cellule médicalisée. Votre jambe a l'air mal en point._

_-Pas tant que j'aurais pas retrouvé mon fiancé. Je l'ai perdu... on fuyait quadn la première tour a commencé à dégringoler. On allait arriver aux limites de sécurité mais il y eu beaucoup de poussière... il a lâché ma main... je sais pas où il est._

_-A quoi ressemble votre fiancé?_

_-Il s'appelle Edward, il fait... 1m90 environ. Il a les yeux verts et les cheveux cuivrés. J'ai une photo sur moi enfin si je l'ai pas perdu... là voilà._

Je lui montrais la photo. Il la prit et l'examina.

-_Il a déjà été envoyé à l'hôpital ou alors ils l'ont trouvé?_

_-Je suis désolé, je me souviens pas avoir son visage. Je peux garder votre photo? Je vais aller voir si … enfin si il est évacué parmi... les morts._

_-Je... oui allez y._

_-Et attendez! Mettez ça... sinon votre jambe aura des séquelles. _

Il me mit une attelle et repartis. Je continuais mes recherches. J'avais l'impression d'être déjà passé des milliers de fois dans ces endroits là mais tout se ressemblait tellement que je ne voulais pas prendre le risque de négliger un seul centimètre carré du périmètre. Le pompier que j'avais croisé plus tôt revint vers moi. Il avait ma photo et pas forcément une tête inquiétante.

_-J'ai cherché dans toute la morgue et demandé à mes supérieurs mais votre fiancé n'est ni à l'hôpital ni à la morgue._

_-C'est pas forcément une mauvaise nouvelle... il est peut être coincé je ne sais où et il attend les secours..._

_-J'espère sincèrement pour vous. Excusez moi je dois y aller, on m'a appelé pour des dégagements._

_-Bien sûr... merci encore._

_-Je vous en prie._

Il repartit en courant. Moi j'étais là immobile, avec la photo d'Edward dans ma main. Mais où es-tu mon cœur? Je levais les yeux au ciel. Je priais pour qu'on me l'ai pas pris. Pas si tôt, pas déjà. On avait tellement à vivre encore. On devait se marier le mois prochain. On voulait avoir des enfants tous les deux. Mais pourquoi il a fallu qu'il ait voulu retourner prendre des papiers au bureau. On aurait pu être loin des tours, en train de faire des courses pour le mariage et être heureux, se mariait comme prévu le mois prochain. Mais non, il était venu, je l'avais retrouvé et maintenant je ne sais pas où il est. Je errais, hurlais son prénom mais rien. Puis un pompier accompagné de l'autre de tout à l'heure venaient vers moi.

_-Mademoiselle!!! J'ai trouvé votre fiancé! Il vous demande._

_-Edward ? Il est vivant, il va bien?_

_-Il est amoché mais il est vivant._

_-Oh mon dieu, je veux le voir!_

_-Suivez nous._

Je les suivis et arriva dans un coin où je n'étais pas passé d'après mon souvenir. Je courais (enfin j'essayais) vers lui, il l'avait dégagé, il était sur un brancard au sol. Je chutais à côté de lui. Je prenais son visage dans mes mains et l'embrassais.

_-Mon amour je te cherchais partout!_

Je pleurais, j'avais des spasmes de sanglots. Ça faisait du bien de le voir. Il souriait maigrement mais il devait avoir très mal.

_-ça va... Bella?_

_-ça va t'en fais pas pour moi... contente toi de guérir._

_-On doit l'évacuer mademoiselle..._

_-allez y._

_-Je t'aime Bella... pour toujours._

_-Moi aussi je t'aime._

_-Promet que tu m'aimeras toujours..._

_-Je te promet que je t'aimerais toujours Edward._

Ils l'emmenèrent en dehors de la zone. Mon pompier préféré m'aidait à aller jusqu'à la cellule médicalisée pour qu'on me soigne. Je fus envoyer à l'hôpital. On m'avait informé qu'Edward avait été envoyé à l'hôpital. J'y allais aussi je demandais après Edward mais il était au bloc. Je ne pouvais rien faire. J'étais dans la salle d'attente, je pleurais. Sa famille était arrivé. Esmé, sa mère, me berçait dans ses bras.

_-T'en fais pas Bella, il a survécu jusqu'ici, il va pas te lâcher maintenant._

_-J'ai peur... je veux qu'on se marie... qu'on ait les enfants dont on rêve. Que ce jour ne soit qu'un mauvais rêve._

_-Ne soit pas négatif ma belle. Il va s'en sortir..._

Le médecin débarquait en enlevant ses gants, défaitiste. Il arriva vers nous.

_-Je suis vraiment désolé... on a tout tenté pour le sauver._

_-Non..._

_-Bella..._

_-Non, il est pas mort!! c'est pas possible! Il peut pas me laisser toute seule!!!! Edwaaaaaaaaaaaaaard!!!!_

_-Bella... calme toi on ne peux plus rien faire pour lui..._

_-Il a pas le droit de me laisser, il a pas le droit!!!_

_-Je suis désolé mademoiselle... son corps va être emmener à la morgue..._

_-Nooooooooooooo...._

_-ooooooooooooonnn!!!!_

Je me réveillais en sueur. Des larmes avaient coulé de mes yeux. Une main caressait mon bras. Je me retournais et vis Edward. Je compris alors que j'avais fait un rêve, enfin un cauchemar. Je regardais mon portable, nous étions le 11 septembre 2011, il était 6h du matin. Je soufflais et me blottis contre le torse de mon amour. Je fixais mon alliance. Le 11 septembre 2001, j'avais tenu Edward loin des tours jumelles où les bureaux de sa boite étaient. On avait fait des courses pour le mariage. On s'était marié le 20 octobre 2001. Aujourd'hui nous étions les parents de trois beaux enfants, Renesmée et Carlie, les jumelles qui avaient 9 ans et Darren notre bébé de 7 mois.

Cette tragédie n'avait pas réussi à me l'enlever, comme si j'avais anticipé l'attentat ce jour là. C'est la première fois que je rêvais de ça. Ce qui aurait pu être le jour du 11 septembre 2001 si je n'avais pas eu ce pressentiment.

**Voilà mon OS! Vous avez de la chance au début je voulais faire mourir Edward. Je suis cruelle je sais! Lol**

**Et puis j'ai pas pu m'y résoudre alors voilà!!!**

**Vos avis m'intéressent toujours!!!**


	2. Note de l'auteur

Coucou à tous!

Désolé ce n'est toujours pas un nouveau chapitre malheureusement.

Je me rends compte que ça fait trop longtemps que je vous fais poiroter et je m'en excuse.

Je vous explique, j'ai été très malade ces derniers mois, ce qui malgré le repos, ne m'a pas aidé à écrire la suite des mes fictions. Du coup je suis très en retard et Ô grand malheur complétement à sec niveau inspiration. J'essaie de vous écrire des chapitres qui valent le coup mais c'est compliqué.

De plus rajouter à ça beaucoup d'examen et de travail. Je mène une expérience psychologique dans le cadre de mes études qui me prend énormément de temps et qui n'arrange pas forcément ma santé. Et de front je m'occupe d'une opération au profit d'une œuvre caritative. (je vous encourage à vous en tenir au courant ^^, si vous me suivez sur Twitter j'en parle souvent)

Que rajouter de plus? Je peux à peu près prédire dans quel ordre arriveront les chapitres des différentes fictions.

**-L'amour n'a pas d'âge, Chapitre 27**

**-Promises never die, Chapitre 2**

**-Appelle moi papa, Chapitre 2**

_PS: à titre informatif je précise qu'il n'y aura pas de suite pour « Là où tout a commencé », « The Wedding of Lucius Vladescu & Antanasia Dragomir », « la fin du rêve » et « 16 ans et enceinte ». Ce sont des One Shot. Le principe est dans le titre: un seul chapitre._

Merci à tous et à votre patience durement mise à l'épreuve.

Bisous


End file.
